User blog:FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer/roleplay ideas maybe?
|-| War of Ash= The War of Ash: a roleplay regarding helping or defending against a kingdom of firescaled dragons (likely mostly skywings bc,, yeah). the issue arose from a faulty animus spell after mishearing or misspeaking (SEMI-CANON PERHAPS?) |-| Alcevix= refer to here |-| Divinity= PLANNED STORYLINE: evacuation; unknown and dangerous amounts of radiation have been noticed in the hq. subjects are sorted through as 'important' and 'unimportant' respectively. those capable of finding the scientists afterwards are left behind ---- :PART I: Prevention (first roleplay, that or a story) ::: "I need to know if you'll trust me or not." - Eviternity ::Project Divinity is flourishing. Functioning relatively smoothly, progressing onwards to a presumably bright future. However, when one of the experiments happens to catch a glimpse of possible terrors, the others will need to pass a test. Eviternity, the female identifying NightWing experiment, has granted a prophecy. A true one in comparison to those who try to match her strength. The dragoness would write it down and etch it into the walls of her own room as it buzzes throughout her head. ::She needs everyone to understand the impending disaster. :::"Lorem ipsum :::lorem ipsum :::lorem ipsum." ::* introductions of each experiment + scientist/sponsor ::* eviternity tries to warn scientists after experiencing a prophecy in the cafeteria ::* suddenly: radiation is found in the main laboratory ---- :'PART II': Evacuation (hopefully second roleplay) ::* radiation occurs via confidential issues ::* we meet SPONSOR 3. not rlly but they get a lot more mentioning ::* the subjects are separated through importance/priority respectively ::* scientists may or may not die along the way tbh ::* after the evacuation is completed for the more important subjects, sponsors 1 & 2 as well as leading figures give orders to go find places to stay in varying cities suitable for the given subjects ::* abandoned subjects are Not to follow until the others are completely out of range ---- :'PART III': Navigation (hopefully third roleplay) ::* jump around between the navigating statuses between each groups ::** like whos in what city now, whos still back at the lab, etc. ::* certain groups of scientists are sent back to the main lab as well as the backup lab ::* ENTER: Clones, Lucifer, Sponsor 3 ---- :'PART IV': Location (hopefully 4th roleplay) ::* FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT ::* lead into the solution(s) ---- :'PART V': Solution (hopefully last roleplay) ::* some subjects are released into the outside world, others are still to be conditioned ::* everyone may eventually be released though |-| Dream Walkers= :'Part I'— "''You need our help?" :::“While it may be thoroughly difficult to believe, I'm new at the whole dragons thing,” the Dream Walker scratched at the back of his head in his draconic form, his voice being accented. He did show the effort of trying to understand, though. “Normally I work with 'scavengers', as you call them, and other animals.” ::The Oneironaut, or more popularly spoken of as the 'Dream Walker', has become more present in the minds of dragons all over. Even newly hatched dragonets have spoken of an "inky, starry figure" being in their dreams - but that he's also helping fend off the nightmares. He's mostly present within one's dream realm, but today he ventures into Pyrrhia's reality world. Looking as normal as he can, with NightWing features being most prominent, he's on a journey. ::What kind of journey? A journey to find others who can help him understand, and help other draconic entities dream peacefully. The first being he met - a dragonet whom played with rocks and wooden swords - seemed plenty helpful in helping the Dream Walker understand the basics of the draconic lands. Said dragonet even called over a few elders of his kind to help explain further. Though they were hesitant about explaining things to a strange foreigner, they eventually obliged and explained as much as they could. He'd thanked the group of watery dragons, and soon went on his way. Now he was running into a multitude of dragons and dragonets, able to handle small talk and deep conversations - but now, he was looking for a team. ::With the help of his watery friend, the two put up posters all around Pyrrhia to summon anyone who's interested in such a daring task. Though, he knew some would think it's bizarre and simply set the paper ablaze or tear it up. Hopefully, though, some would come regardless. The designated destination of meeting was the currently quiet Jade Mountain. Though he was told it was a place of learning, he was also told it was a place that everyone knew. Hopefully that was true. Despite being an omniscient, omnipresent being, this draconic form restricted him and his prowess, leading him to face the uncomfortable feeling of waiting and watching to see if anyone would come. ::So now he waits, inside Jade Mountain, almost as large as Darkstaker, with a little pet rock given to him by the dragonet he first met. The question lingered in the air: "Who will show up?" :Part II— Dark Matter :Part III— Next Generation? |-| Other= Halloween Extravaganza It's the month of October, where pumpkins are carved, pranks are pulled, and costumes are made to get candy collected! Monthly Tribe Roleplay This month's roleplay will be designated for (tribe) characters only! (tribe) hybrids are allowed, though pure (tribe) are preferred. This will be a continuous event that I or another will host from here on out, so be on the look out for this! Summary/Plot god i need to think. :* oddities (not hybrids) ?? they start coming up and theres a big revolt? i dont know :* something like the firescale war? why did i do this to myself. ANYWAYS, DEATHWING RAINWING ROLEPLAY. title i think blurb. summary. activities. rules. character count. etc. Category:Blog posts